One Day I'll Fly Away
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Puck termina con Kurt una semana antes de la graduación, es cuando Kurt toma la decisión mas importante de su vida.


**One Day I'll Fly Away.**

**Sumary:** Puck termina con Kurt una semana antes de la graduación, es cuando Kurt toma la decisión mas importante de su vida.

**Pairing:** Puckurt.

**Ad:** todo publico.

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece.

**Nota:** Es la introduccion a un fic mas o menos largo que quiero hacer, espero y les guste.

****

.*.*.*.*.

El dolor era grande, nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento, su corazón palpitaba fuerte, su cuerpo se sentía ligero y su mente estaba libre, no podía pensar en nada más. Y delante suyo, se encontraba Puck, su mayor tormento desde hacia muchos años.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...-se atrevió a preguntar mientras decidía tomar asiento en una de las bancas que había dentro del aula vacía donde estaban conversando.

Si es que a eso se podía llamar conversación.

-…justo lo que escuchaste Kurt…-lo llamó por su nombre de una forma tan dolorosa y desesperante. Nunca creyó que su nombre en la boca de es apersona se escucharía como un lamento inexplicable y estúpido, porque eso era, estúpido.

-…no lo entiendo…-dijo simplemente mientras con sus manos trataba de quitar la pequeña arruga de su gabardina azul.

Un sonoro suspiro de parte de su compañero de escucho con demasiada fuerza, tal vez frustración.

-…lo que dije Kurt…-lo escuchó suspirar nuevamente-… es por Lizzie, por ella que tengo que…-.

No quería escuchar esa última palabra por lo cual simplemente se levantó bruscamente de su puesto.

-…no creo que sea por Lizzie…-dijo secamente mientras lo observaba detenidamente-…es simplemente porque no tengo senos…-y sonrió.

El rostro impasible de Puckerman le daba la respuesta.

-…no es eso Kurt…-y lo negaba.

-…no me mientas, te conozco muy bien Noah…-sabia que utilizando su nombre de pila lo hería mas y eso era lo que deseaba en ese momento, herirlo profundamente para que así, al menos, sintiera un poco de su dolor-… ese es tu maldito problema, no mío…-.

-…Kurt, no lo tomes así…-pidió mientras se acercaba al chico y lo tomaba de su brazo.

La cara de Kurt era un poema, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente entre ellas, las que más resonaba era lo cínico que podría ser Noah Puckerman y peor aún, le salía de forma natural.

-… ¿y cómo quieres que lo tome Puckerman?...-preguntó de forma irónica-… acaso… ¿quieres que baile y que me ponga a cantar?...-dijo mientras su visión se nublaba, señal inequívoca que estaba a punto de llorar.

Simplemente sintió una caricia en su mejilla y pensó que lo besaría como siempre, mas pronto entendió que eso no sucedería cuando esos fuertes brazos lo rodearon en un fuerte abrazo amoldándolo contra su pecho como esas noches en que simplemente se recostaban en el balde de la camioneta de Puck y comenzaban a hablar sobre trivialidades, se peleaban por sus gustos de canciones y luego se abrazaban buscando calor en el otro. Eso que apenas había ocurrido el día de ayer.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?, ¿Por qué Puckerman tenía siempre que arruinarlo todo?.

O acaso… ¿no merecía ser feliz?.

-…Lizzie…-susurró suavemente-… ¿por qué haces esto?...-.

-…solo por ella…-susurró sobre su cabeza, lo sintió ya lo escucho en su pecho-…todo será siempre por ella…-.

-…y por ti…-completó Kurt-…siempre será por ti…-.

Con un simple movimiento se separó de Puck quien le miro directamente a los ojos.

-…yo me sacrifico por ella Kurt, entiende…-.

-…no voy a entender y no quiero entender…-negó el chico-…porque no lo haces por ella, no lo haces por mi…-recalcó-…lo haces por ti, eres egoísta Noah, te conozco tan bien que puedo jurar que todo lo haces solo por ti, por tu miedo a aceptar que con quien te acuestas no es una mujer sino un hombre como lo eres tu…-.

Kurt simplemente había explotado reclamándole la verdad, lo que en verdad era cierto y la mirada impasible de Puck se lo confirmo cuando este simplemente se quedó ahí, sin hacer ni decir, sin siquiera mover un musculo más que sus pulmones para respirar.

-…sabes Puckerman…-dijo Kurt con lo último de dignidad que le quedaba-…una vez cruzada esta puerta no habrá retorno…-fue dictamen.

Lo segundos en que tardó para llegar a la puerta fueron eternos, quiso ver a Puck y creer que sufría igual que él, que caminaría hacia él y lo abrasaría como en otros tiempos, lo abrazarías y le diría que es un bruto que no piensa las cosas y lo besaría, luego harían el amor a un costado del salón, creyendo que posiblemente los descubrirían, eso daría más morbo a la situación y luego, luego irían a la camioneta de Puck donde nuevamente lo harían a mitad de camino y recogerían a Lizzie de la guardería y serian felices en el camino a la casa de Puck donde dormirían a la pequeña y nuevamente desatarían su pasión antes de que la hermana y madre de Puck llegaran a casa.

Pero eso nunca paso, eso nunca sucedió.

Cuando fue consciente se encontraba en el pasillo y ahí vio a Mercedes a quien simplemente pudo sonreírle y dejar correr sus lágrimas.

Noah Puckerman nunca lo vería llorar, mucho menos llorar por él.

Esa noche, una noche de Luna llena se encontró solo en el porche de su casa, en la silla que gustaba a su madre mirando el cielo estrellado y preguntándose por Lizzie, se preguntaba si estaba bien, si había dormido su siesta, si había comido su merienda y si ya la habían bañado, también se preguntaba si lo extrañaba o si sabía que nunca más la volvería a ver.

Recordó la noche en que Puck converso con el en el porche y hablaron de los cuidados diarios de un bebe, extrañamente fue Lizzie quien se convirtió en la representación viva de la unión entre ellos, fue Lizzie y solo Lizzie quien los junto. Lizzie, su bebe.

Suspiro y comenzó a tararear una melodía melancólica, no sabía porque, pero esa melodía y su letra había llegado a su mente en ese momento de melancolía.

En verdad se sentía miserable.

_I follow the night_

Susurró quedo logrando las notas básicas de esa melodía.

_Can't stand the light_

Simplemente dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba al cielo.

_When will I begin_

Cerró los ojos pensando en los acontecimientos vividos.

_To live again?_

Rogó mientras se arrimaba a la columna en la entrada.

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?_

Suspiró.

_Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends_

Y sonrió, había logrado una de las notas más difíciles en el canto.

_One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away_

-…Kurt…-su padre le llamo desde la puerta.

-…Papá…-sonrió.

-…creo… debemos hablar Kurt…-pidió mientras abría la puerta dejando ingresar a su hijo.

En el comedor se dispusieron a la mesa mientras Burt se terminaba su café, de ahí en una semana su hijo seria un ex alumno de preparatoria y sentía como la tristeza lo embargaba, lo conocía tan bien que podía decir que es tristeza se debe a los viejos amores de preparatoria mas no de las nostalgia de abandonar la escuela.

-… ¿de qué quieres hablar papá?...-preguntó Kurt mientras desidia hacerse un te.

-… pues… de ti…-respondió mientras terminaba su café-…de lo que harás después de graduarte…-.

Kurt simplemente suspiro mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos observando cómo la bolsa de te flotaba en el agua y esta poco a poco tomaba el característico color amarillento.

-…solo… he pensado en ir a New York…-le dijo serio aun sin apartar la vista de su tasa.

-…es… una buena opción…-.

-…si…-sonrió mientras colocaba la tasa sobre sus labios aun sin sorber.

-…solo quiero lo mejor para ti…-confeso su padre-… y si lo mejor para ti es estar lejos de este pueblo de vacas, creo que te lo mereces, hijo…-.

Kurt se había sorprendido por lo que dejo la tasa sobre la mesa y miró directamente a su padre quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en el, sus ojos vidriosos demostrando así las ganas que tenia de llorar al verle tan crecido.

-…papi, te quiero…-dijo el chico mientras se abrazaba a él. Burt simplemente le correspondió.

Las muestras de cariño entre un hombre bien macho como lo era su padre y su hijo gay eran tensas y muy pocas a razón de la desviación y preferencia sexual del menor. Aun así, era sabido por todos sobre el amor y apoyo incondicional que había en la pequeña y extraña familia.

Fue así como en poco tiempo se encontraba a un día de la ceremonia de graduación y la noche de chicas había llegado.

Una semana sin ver a Lizzie mataba de la angustia a Kurt pero nada podía hacer, después de todo era hija biológica de Puck, el no tenía derecho alguno más que el derecho que le da un corazón y amor incondicional hacia una pequeña que consideraba su bebe.

Esa noche Mercedes se quedo en casa de Kurt a conversar sobre sus decisiones tomadas para esta nueva etapa en su vida.

-…entonces te vas…-concluyó la chica.

-…si, es lo mejor…-Kurt llevaba un pantaloncillo y una camisa holgada mientras tenía el cabello envuelto en una toalla-…no podre sobrevivir ni alcanzar lo que deseo si me quedo en este pueblo de vacas como dice mi padre…-.

-….que suerte tienes cariño, al menos vas directamente a New York, aunque no es la capital de la moda tienes todas las tiendas disponibles para ti…-dijo ella.

-…es cierto…-rió-…es lo que más me contenta…-.

-…y ¿Qué hay de Lizzie?...-.

Era ahí e problema, el aun no podía olvidar a la pequeña que aun mantenía en su corazón. Era dueña de un gran parte de este al igual que el idiota de su padre.

-…conoces muy bien que ella es mi mundo…-respondió el chico sincerándose por completo-…pero su padre es un troglodita, si me separó de ella sin escrúpulos ¿tú crees que al menos me va a dejar verla cada cierto tiempo?...-sintió ganas de llorar y así lo hizo.

-…ya mi niño, no te sientas así, ya verás cómo te va a buscar y estarán bien, ya lo veras…-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

-…no me mientas Mercedes, no me sigas mintiendo…-rogó.

Ya todos estaban listos en el teatro del colegio, listos para recibir su diploma, listos para su última presentación en el club Glee.

El profesor Schuester se encontraba ahí, hablando con cada uno de ellos, dedicándoles sus palabras de alegría y desconsuelo, diciéndole lo maravillosos que han sido y lo increíble que fue trabajar con ellos dentro del club Glee, que esperaba verles pronto y que no se olvidaran nunca de la escuela y las cosas aprendidas en ella. El entusiasmo de todos era grande, cada uno hablaba de su futuro, ese increíble futuro que tenían planeado vivir a lo grande, Rachel no dejaba de repetir que se iba a una escuela de teatro en Miami, sabiendo que las mejores estaban en New York, pero que se iba para Miami porque sus padres no tenían dinero suficiente para afrontar los gastos de una ciudad grande, pero que pronto, con su talento conseguiría trabajo y estaría presentando su primer estelar en Broadway. Finn simplemente miraba a su madre mientras esta sonreía muy orgullosa de que su pequeño grandote se graduara y el chico no evitaba reír emocionado junto a ella.

Artie se encontraba tan nervioso que daba vueltas en su silla, no podía quedarse en un solo lugar y ya había sido amenazado por Mercedes de que le quitaría las ruedas si no se quedaba quieto, solo Tina pudo detenerlo. Mercedes se iba a Colorado, una universidad de diseño le había otorgado una beca que no iba a desaprovechar y por lo cual, le había dicho expresamente para él, se iba a convertir en una diseñadora con tiendas en Paris para que vista solo su colección. Brittany parecía que no le importaba, estaba en una silla limándose las uñas mientras Santana masticaba chicle y movía de forma acelerada su pie, ellas no habían tenido planeado ir a una universidad y se veía que no les importaba, Brittany tenía la idea de convertirse en modelo igual que Sanatana, ellas dos siempre inseparables.

Matt y Mike hablaban sin parar, solo Matt pudo conseguir una beca en futbol y se dirigía a la misma universidad en Colorado a la que asistiría Mercedes, algunos le decían suerte otros pesadilla, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera se hablaran al llegar al campus; Mike, por su parte iba a estudiar, no sabía aun que, pero iba a estudiar, lo primero que había decidido era viajar por todo Estados Unidos y luego, en uno de sus viajes, si encontraba un buen lugar donde quedarse así lo haría, Kurt no compartía ese espíritu aventurero. A Puck la idea de Mike le parecía grandiosa, lástima que tenia a Lizzie y no podía darse el lujo del viaje alrededor del país. Tendría que trabajar para darle una mejor vida a su bebe.

Quinn ya lo había decidido, se iba a estudiar a Canada, sus padres la mandaban a una universidad en Quebec en donde estudiaría diseño grafico, la vida era mucho mejor en Canada y eso lo decía a cada rato.

La ceremonia paso sin ningún problema, ni una broma, simplemente los chicos cogieron sus diplomas y salieron por las mismas, después de la graduación se reunieron todos e las afueras del coliseo para tomarse una foto grupal como ultimo recuerdo, muchos molestaban a Kurt por el simple hecho de que a pesar de llevar un traje Armani para la ocasión, la capa y la muceta lo cubrían en totalidad, la capa tapaba su traje Armani y la muceta le provocaba un cambio de peinado que hacía ver su cabello más largo de lo común, Mike le había dicho que aprecia chica y la invitaría a salir si no supiera que en verdad es chico. Kurt se molesto, pero luego rió por eso, era la última broma y molestia que le iban a dar.

Su padre estaba ahí, con un traje Hugo Boss, era lo mejor para el ya que lo hacía ver tan varonil como siempre.

-…me recuerda a cuando me case con tu madre…-había comentado cuando vio el traje que le había comprado su hijo-…ella también me impuso que debía de usar el día de la boda…-.

Bueno, no es que fuera mandón, o más bien sí que lo era, pero solo quería demostrarle a todos lo guapo que es su padre bien vestido, aunque también le quedaba bien el traje de mecánico, si hasta a él le parecía sexy un traje de mecánico, solo que era su padre y era su graduación, como momento importante y cúspide en su vida su padre tenía la obligación de verse bien.

-…la foto…-dijo Mercedes mientras miraba a los dos abrazarse emocionados y la chica les tomaba una foto-…sabes Kurt, en serio, debes quitarte la muceta, pareces chica, tu cabello se ve más largo de lo normal…-.

-….gracias por recordármelo…-dijo este molesto.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Puck quien ya se había quitado la muceta y la capa la cual tenía recogida en su mano, se encontraba mirando a todos reunidos en familia mientras él se encontraba solo, Kurt había esperado por lo menos ver a Lizzie pero al parecer nadie de la familia de Puck había ido a la ceremonia de graduación.

-… ¿Qué pasa nene?...-preguntó Mercedes mirando en la misma dirección.

-…Puck…-suspiró-…esperaba aunque sea ver a Lizzie…-.

-…pues… por ahí un pajarito me contó que la madre tiene doble turno hoy y su hermana se quedo a cuidar a la pequeña en casa…-dijo ella-…su hermana apenas tiene 10 años, ya sabes…-.

-….foto…-dijo Tina mientras se colocaba entre ellos y Mike tomaba una foto, el instinto de Mercedes y Kurt era tan bueno que se habían puesto en pose a penas Tina había dicho la palabra.

-…con ustedes no se puede, no hay como tomarlos desprevenidos…-reclamó Matt.

-…haber, una foto con cada uno…-intervino la Señora Hudson-…Finn, colócate a un lado de Kurt…-ordenó.

Finn así lo hizo y Kurt sonrió contento mientras el colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-…Ahora con Mercedes…-fue así como Finn desapareció.

-…pobre, su madre ya te hizo posar…-comentó Santana-…lo tiene como en una sesión de fotos…-.

-… es su único hijo…-protegió Brittany-…oh, ya se…-.

Cuando se dio cuenta Brittany había cogido a Kurt y lo había llevado de la mano hacia donde se encontraba Puck en ese momento.

-….Brit, que…-no pudo terminar la frase para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a un lado de su ex.

-…hum…-masculló Puck-…hola…-.

-…hola…-dijo Kurt mientras miraba a Brit quien estaba dando indicaciones lista con una cámara.

-…sonrían….-pidió mientras los fichaba.

-…sonríe…-Kurt le sonrió para luego mirar la cámara y la foto fue tomada.

-… ¡que lindos!...-exclamó la chica-…ahora una conmigo…- y jaló a Kurt a su lado.

Ese fue el último contacto que tuvieron.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó mas tarde de lo común y eso hizo cambiar su rutina diría por lo que decidió salir a comprar un desayuno, es así como pronto se encontró con Mercedes quien le había dicho que saldría mañana a primera hora con destino a Colorado, quedó en irla a despedir ese día y fue así como se abrazaron con tristeza.

Su nostalgia hizo mella en él y pronto se vio en la necesidad de regresar al colegio y al antiguo salón usado para sus prácticas en donde se pronto se instalaría.

El piano seguía ahí y recordaba como con el había practicado para llegar a la nota para cantar Defying Gravity, su canción.

Se sentó en el y dejo que las notas fluyeran libres por sus dedos comenzando a entonar una triste melodía que reflejaba su melancolía, siguió con ella hasta la segunda estrofa cuando se detuvo por completo y girando se encontró con Schuester quien estaba parado frente a la puerta, el simplemente le aplaudió.

-…increíble Kurt…-dijo mientras continuaba alabándolo-…no sabía que tenias esa capacidad creativa…-.

-…bueno, mi madre tocaba el piano, me enseñó…-respondió.

-…y ¿esa melodía?...-pregunto el profesor.

-…mi melancolía…-.

No dijeron mucho mas, simplemente se quedaron ahí, en silencio mientras Kurt tocaba algunas de las notas del piano.

-…me voy a New York…-.

-…me imagino… por lo mismo que Rachel…-concluyó el mayor.

-…no… voy a New York a lo que venga, voy a estudiar y a graduarme y a prosperar, ya no espero mucho de la música…-dijo él.

-…no puedes decir eso…-Schue se sentó a un lado de él-…yo dije eso y mírame a mí, la música siempre lo ha sido todo para mí y ahora estoy aquí impartiendo clases a Glee… aunque no lo creas, la música te salva y lo hará contigo, ya veras, la música es tu amiga…-.

Esas fueron sus palabras.

Y el día en que Kurt Hummel partiría a New York llegó, sus maletas listas, su cuarto cubierto de sabanas blancas para conservar los muebles y su padre esperando su llamada para ir a recogerlo, fue así que se coloco su linda boina verde Lacoste, era su preferida, y decidió salir a caminar por Lima recordando viejos tiempos, aun era temprano y su bus no salía hasta la tarde.

Dando vuelta por las calles y viendo como los niños jugaban a la rayuela fue que llegó a la guardería, sus pies lo habían traicionado y se encontraba ahí frente a la entrada viendo hacia la ventana donde se podía notar a las cuidadoras quienes estaban con los pequeños entreteniéndolos con juegos, recordó que el busco esa guardería y entrevisto a cada una de las cuidadoras para saber que tan experimentadas eran; una de las chicas lo noto en la entrada y le sonrió levantando a Lizzie en sus brazos, la pequeña estaba con un chupón en la boca y tenía los ojos llorosos.

Al ver a Lizzie encontró el valor para ingresar al recinto y pronto se encontró en la puerta esperando a que la chica le abriera, al hacerlo con la pequeña aun en brazos, no contaban con que ella se tiraría a los brazos de Kurt llorando desesperadamente para estar con él, es así como Kurt se dejó embriagar por la emoción y lloró junto a su pequeña lloro mientras la abrazaba tiernamente contra su pecho.

Es así como las chicas se enteraron de su desdicha con el padre de la pequeña y su pronta partida. Como una gran parte de su corazón se quedaba con ella y como por las noches lloraba por la pequeña y también por el estúpido padre que… que es estúpido.

Fue así como Kurt paso ese tiempo con ella, la bañó, la cambió de pañal y la alimento, la niña estaba bien y feliz a su lado mientras Kurt le leía un cuento teniéndola sentada en sus piernas. Fue así como una petición le hizo seguir adelante.

-… ¿quisieras… que te tomara una foto?...-preguntó una de las chicas.

Sin pensarlo entrego su I-phone en modo cámara, un foto de él junto a Lizzie fue tomada, la pequeña sonreía ante la cámara emocionada mientras el sonreía feliz por estar con ella. Sería la foto más dolorosa que jamás guardará.

En medio hora la pequeña se durmió en su pecho y el beso sus cabellos mientras comenzaba a llorar, la dolorosa despedida había llegado, así que levantándose con cuidado la dejo en el cunero y sin pensarlo le tomo un fotografía colocándola en el fondo de pantalla, borrando así la imagen que lo martirizaba todos los días, esa foto de ellos como una familia con la cual se había ilusionado y se habían encargado de romper.

Con un tierno beso y un adiós forzado se despidió de su bebe.

A las 2 de la tarde se dirigió con su padre a la parada del bus sabiendo que a la misma hora era cuando Puck recogía a Lizzie de la guardería.

Un abrazo y un beso fue todo lo que necesito de su padre para tener fuerzas y seguir adelante, mas sin pensarlo simplemente tomo su boina favorita y la puso en sus manos sonriéndole, con un gesto que decía 'volveré por ella, solo te la estoy prestando'.

-…no es mi estilo…-rió su padre-…pero gracias…-.

Así subió al bus y tomo su puesto mientras este encendía dispuesto a marcharse, y con un simple ademan de manos padre e hijo se despidieron.

Burt vio partir el bus con rumbo a New York, esperaba que a su hijo le fuera tan bien como a su madre le había ido en esa ciudad y que luego regresara a Lima a formar una familia, así sea con otro hombre, solo quería que su hijo fuera feliz.

Se sentó en la banca de la parada y miro la boina en sus manos.

Al levantar la vista solo fue testigo de cómo el chico que había sido compañero de su hijo en Glee llegaba corriendo hasta la parada, lo miró fijamente y este simplemente se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

Noah Puckerman y Burt Hummel se quedaron en silencio mientras un nuevo bus se estacionaba y dejaba a los pasajeros bajar a la parada.

*7 años después*

Algunos decían que Broadway era un lugar encantado donde podías encontrara fama y fortuna si le caías bien al lugar y este decidía protegerte bajo su manto, de lo contrario, solo encontrarías desdicha y hambruna.

Broadway, para algunos estaba maldito.

En New York podías encontrar de todo, desde Cantantes, Modelos de alta Costura y Actores, razón por la cual todo se encontraba en New York y si eso que buscabas no había, pues era inventado en ese momento.

La obra Moulin Rouge que en el 2002 fuera llevada a la pantalla grande se encontraba en todo su apogeo de la última presentación de esa noche, su estrella principal era muy bien recibida en la crítica y tenía muy buenos exponenciales siendo que conseguía las notas más difíciles jamás logradas desde la increíble pasión y critica lograda por Mariah Carey.

William Schuester y su ahora esposa Emma se encontraba asistiendo emocionados a la última presentación de la obra, viendo desde un buen lugar como Satine moría a causa de su amor. Su decisión había sido volar muy lejos.

Al terminar la obra los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y la emoción del público era grande, una increíble presentación de la actriz, cuando ella salió sola al escenario nadie del público dudo en levantarse y aplaudir emocionados.

Una hora después Scheu llevaba consigo un ramo de hermosas rosas rojo carmín mientras esperaba junto a su esposa que el agente de seguridad le diera visto bueno para pasar.

-...pueden pasar…-fue la indicación del fornido hombre mientras le abría la puerta a tras bastidores donde todo era un completo desorden entre las chicas que se quitaban el maquillaje y los hombres que comenzaban a guardar el vestuario.

Fue así que a lo lejos notaron el camerino perteneciente a la actriz principal y emocionado se acercaron hasta el lugar, al tocar ligeramente y recibir un delante de parte de los ocupantes ellos ingresaron.

Schuester quedo maravillado por todos los arreglos florales y los obsequios que estaban esparcidos por doquier, es así cuando vio de lejos una silueta y sonrió.

-…Kurt…-llamó su antiguo profesor-…muchas felicidades…-y extendió el ramo que fue recibido por una linda chica quien sonrió.

**Fin.**

**Notas de una Fujoshi: ******

Este es un fic antecesor a un largo fic que estoy pensando hacer, por eso quiero saber que piensan sobre esto. Va a ser algo totalmente desquiciado, un Gender Bender -si no saben a lo que me refiero significa cambio de sexo-, es algo que quiero probar ya que habia leido un fic en Ingles llamado Playing Dress-up, que habla de lo mismo.

Asi que veamos que tal es recibido, esto es el principio, es lo que paso. En el fic se toma mas a fondo el dilema de Kurt y porque tomo drasticas desiciones ademas de que se pronfundisa mas en el tema en general.

Espero su opinion.

Por cierto, Mariah Carey es conocida en el mundo musical por ser una mujer escepcional por su voz, es increible el manejo que tiene de esta y ademas, es capas de llegar a notas que ni una instrumento musical puede.

Ah y la melodia que toca Kurt cuando esta en el salon es Cry de Rihanna. Me olvide colocar eso...


End file.
